monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
ADOPTABLES!!!!!
These are my adoptables here. Here is my gallery of adoptables. Bios Blank Name: Age: Monster Parent: Killer Style: Freaky Flaw: Favorite Color: Favorite Food: Biggest Pet Peeve: Favorite Activity: Pet: Friends: '''(Optional) '''Favorite School Subject: Least Favorite School Subject: Bio #1 Name: Kyoko Newman Age: 16 Monster Parent: A youkai and a mutant Killer Style: I wear my victorian piece―wait a minute, I don't have time for that!―of my dresses. I kinda like my purple hair with pink highlights and fits for my long hair! Freaky Flaw: I pretend to be gaga-ish (the meaning of Lady Ra Ra's personality). Favorite Color: Red, blue, yellow, white, pink and black! Favorite Food: I prefer strawberries. Biggest Pet Peeve: These mansters messing with me. I hate how I am going to school with mansters! Favorite Activity: Shopping, duh! Pet: None of those pesky pests! Friends: (Optional) Favorite School Subject: Mad Science. A magic love potion might work! Least Favorite School Subject: Uh....Biteology? Bio #2 TAKEN Name: Sybil Cabra Age: 15 Monster Parent: The Chupacabra Killer Style: I purr-fer purrfect orange skirts fit for my pink t-shirt with a puppy paw on it. I have a wolf beanie on my head that kinda look like a wolf. I have black hair with shaggy haircut and with pink bangs on it slowly through my black beauty. Freaky Flaw: I had a Mexican accent. Favorite Color: Blue, brown and black. Favorite Food: Lamb meat! I want to eat it! Pet Peeve: People calling me a wolf. Favorite Activity: Shopping and hanging out with buddies. Pet: Gumball is my blue cat. I named him after a show. BFFs: (Optional) Favorite Subject: History. I remember about the Tern'Onel, facts: tan skin, gold wings and was a wizard or a ghost. Least Favorite Subject: Dead Languages...ugh.... Bio #3 (TAKEN) Name: Shawna Isley Age: '''16 '''Monster Parent: '''The Posion Ivy '''Killer Style: I like my red hair in a ponytail with green hi-dye and my vines fit for my outfit. Also, my vines are closer and I also love my green tutu on! Freaky Flaw: I slap people with my vines when I am mad. Favorite Color: Grass Green Favorite Food: I am a picky eater instead. Pet Peeve: Being called an alien. DUHHHH!!!! Favorite Activity: Uhh...doing Math. Pet: Not until I have a pet! BFFs: (Optional) Favorite Subject: None. Oh! And Herbology! Least Favorite Subject: All. Bio #4 (TAKEN) Name: Rosalina "Rosaline" Mutantheart Age: 16 Monster Parent: Half-human Half-mutant hybrid couples Killer Style: Lolita! It's plain old something to me. Freaky Flaw: I am mysterious, sometimes. Favorite Color: Murder red Favorite Food: Chips Pet Peeve: People asking "Why do you have large fingernails?" or "Wow! Your nickname is Bloom?" when I am being treated like a 8-year-old Favorite Activity: Ruling the halls. Pet: I have no pet, duh! BFFs: (Optional) Favorite Subject: I like Geometry, I even know shapes. Least Favorite Subject: History. Powers are not like it. Bio #5 (TAKEN) Name: Wilca Wiccan Age: 15 years old Monster Parent: The Witch Killer Style: Everything black especially my pointy hat. I got brown eyes and black, long, curly hair. I have a black, long dress! I have purple heels, instead... Freaky Flaw: I got my spells wrong! Favorite Color: Black and purple! Favorite Food: I like eye of newts. Pet Peeve: Doing wrong spells. All of my spells are terrible, and now my hair was going nuts and all of the lights flickered out! Favorite Activity: Doing right spells. I like good magic! Pet: A black cat named Fear. BFFs: (Optional) Favorite Subject: Magic History. I know magic spells. Least Favorite Subject: Eh...? Bio #6 Name: Emmy Elf Age: 1600 Monster Parent: I live with Elves :P Killer Style: I love casual. I might be a girly girl but sometimes pretty cool. I have brown hair, dark skin tone and a little piece of my heart necklaces and earrings. Freaky Flaw: I have one of my bangs to cover my eye but if the wind blows, I might go crazy. Favorite Color: I like blue. :3 Favorite Food: Blueberries. >:) I like to eat them. Pet Peeve: Wind, snakes and NEFERA DE NILE! Wind makes one of my bangs blow away and that makes me go angry, snakes scare me and tried to mess up my blueberries and Nefera de Nile trying to bully me. Favorite Activity: I enjoy being a archer. I can defend stuff, duh. Pet: A hippogriff named Ruff. :T BFFs: (Optional) Favorite Subject: History. :P Least Favorite Subject: Eek! Biteology! That scares me the most... Bio #7 (TAKEN) Name: Abracadabra "Abra" Alakazam Age: 16 Monster Parent: The Ghost Magicians Killer Style: Magician clothes. Yeah, that's true. Freaky Flaw: I have my magic tricks wrong, duh. :T Favorite Color: Black and white. Favorite Food: Ummm...carrots? Biggest Pet Peeve: People that tries to mess up my tricks. :O Favorite Activity: Doing magic tricks and pulling my rabbit out of the hat. :P I tried to feed Tricky. Pet: Tricky is my pet rabbit. I like to feed him. Friends: (Optional) Favorite School Subject: Ummm...History? Least Favorite School Subject: Gym, yeah, that's optional. Bio #8 Name: Mercedes "Mercy" Martian Age: 1700 Monster Parent: Ummm...green-skinned martians? Killer Style: :T I like everything with skirts and I like blouses and stuff. I have red, curly hair for my hairstyle. I kinda like saturn necklaces, fishnet tights, boots and others. I have worn for my mom's. Freaky Flaw: I scare people with my black claws. :O Favorite Color: Green Favorite Food: Human brains-I mean, sorry to say this...Chicken Wings! Biggest Pet Peeve: People who make fun of my claws because I scratch people with it. Oh no! Favorite Activity: Art. I love art! Pet: None of your biz! >:T Friends: (Optional) Favorite School Subject: Astronomy. I mean, Space and Time. Just seriously! Least Favorite School Subject: Mad Science, I can't hold chemicals! Because I have black claws. xP Bio #9 (TAKEN) Name: 'Phoebe Onix '''Age: '''1600 years old '''Monster Parent: '''The Pheonix '''Killer Style: '''I like orange dresses and everything orange. I have dark purple hair with light purple streaks. I wear my orange bird hat. :) '''Freaky Flaw: '''I burn people if I am mad. :'( It makes people hurt their feelings itself. '''Favorite Color: '''Orange! '''Favorite Food: '''Everything spicy '''Biggest Pet Peeve: '''Water, I can't swim! '''Favorite Activity: '''Going to a Gala, drawing and fashion. '''Pet: '''A fire bird named Peter. '''Friends: '(Optional) 'Favorite School Subject: '''Music History. >:) '''Least Favorite School Subject: '''History! xP Bio #10 '(TAKEN) Name: 'Peppermint "Pepper" Wonka '''Age: '''15 '''Monster Parent: '''The Candyman '''Killer Style: '''I loooove candy tops with peppermint skirts. '''Freaky Flaw: '''I have a obsession of candy! '''Favorite Color: '''Ehhh, white and red. '''Favorite Food: '''Peppermints! '''Biggest Pet Peeve: '*sigh* People that makes fun of my look and tries to rip them all out. How wicked fun should become to pound them with dust. >:( 'Favorite Activity: '''I love watching Jinx Club and hanging out with buds. '''Pet: '''A candy bird named Tony. '''Friends: '(Optional) 'Favorite School Subject: '''Home Ick. I wanted is a cute cake! Cute cakes... >:) '''Least Favorite School Subject: '''Dead Languages, I have my own mind to speak: English, Spanish, Japanese or German. No matter how I have my lost voice back. :'( Bio #11 '''Name: '''Yuka Sake '''Age: '''15 '''Monster Parent: '''The Kuchisake-onna, a ghost in Japan '''Killer Style: '''Masks. I love to wear them! And also, brown coats. '''Freaky Flaw: '''Monsters thinking that I tried to take off my mask, I look embarssing! '''Favorite Color: '''I have nothing to say.... '''Favorite Food: '''Erhhh...none. '''Biggest Pet Peeve: '''Errm, people that tries to take my mask off, as if I look like this! >:( '''Favorite Activity: '''Going to see the world in Japan! '''Pet: '''A young, green rabbit named Rachelle. :3 I like bunnies. '''Friends: '(Optional) '''Favorite School Subject: '''Home Ick and Math. '''Least Favorite School Subject: '''Just seriously, Gym! I don't want to get all SWEATY! WHAT HAVE I DONE? >:( Gallery Lionn1.png|Werecat twins Ghoul Bed time.png|Sweetheart Vampire ghoul Gaga.png|Werewolf twins ghouls Ate00.png|Fashionable Mummy ghoul Im all done.png|Yeti ghoul TAKEN Rawr2.PNG|Kind Half-human half-mutant hybrid ghoul Rawr11.PNG|Miss werewolf ghoul Whatadoptableisthisidontknowwhatthisis.PNG|Evil Queen Ghoul NewAdoptable7.PNG|Tomboy Yeti ghoul TAKEN vampireghoul.PNG|Cutie vampire ghoul PlantMonster.PNG|Tattooed Plant monster ghoul SeaMonsterGhoul.png|Sea Monster Ghoul TAKEN FrankieStein176.PNG|Pink and Cute Frankenstein Ghoul OMGGGGG8846.PNG|Cool Yeti ghoul AleishaAlexFirefly4.PNG|Cutie Gargoyle ghoul wolf pup.PNG|Fun Werewolf ghoul NewAdoptable8.PNG|Pretty Frankenstein ghoul NewAdoptable9.PNG|Girly mummy ghoul NewAdoptable10.PNG|Cool werewolf ghoul NewAdoptable11.PNG|Adorable and Shy Boogeyman ghoul NewAdoptable12.PNG|Stylish normie ghoul YetiGhoul60.PNG|Another girly Yeti ghoul itsthisway.PNG|Vampire ghoul AnotherAdoptable.PNG|Rockin' Phantom cemetery guardian ghoul AnotherAdoptable1.PNG|Evil Queen ghoul AnotherAdoptable2.PNG|Princess Ghoul TwinsAdoptable.png|Mad Hatter Twin Ghouls ErosGhoul.PNG|Eros Ghoul FirstAdoptable.PNG|Werewolf Ghoul LovelyPrincessAdoptable.png|Preppy/Geek Normie Ghoul NerdTwylaAdoptable.PNG|Nerdy Boogeyman Ghoul Untitled96.PNG|Sea Monster Ghoul TAKEN CutieWolfGhoul.PNG|Punk Rock Werewolf Ghoul Lol40h.PNG|Frankenstein Ghoul (which was pink) NewAdoptable.PNG|Cutie Vampire ghoul '''TAKEN NewAdoptable1.PNG|Girly Kitsune ghoul AlienMartianGhoul.PNG|Alien Ghoul MythicalPrincessElf.PNG|Elf Ghoul MythicalGirl.PNG|Phoenix Ghoul MythicalFairy.PNG|Fairy Ghoul ConcreteFairy.png|Angel Ghoul (Taken) NewAdoptable4.PNG|Girly Vampire ghoul (TAKEN) NewAdoptable5.PNG|Cute Zombie ghoul (TAKEN) GothAdoptable.PNG|Goth Girl NewAdoptable6.PNG|Gothic vampire ghoul Succubus Ghoul Adoptable.PNG|Succubus Ghoul NewAdoptable2.PNG|Creepy Goth girl NewAdoptable3.PNG|Sweet Candy princess ghoul (TAKEN) vampire ghoul adoptable.png|Vampire ghoul Pets Butterly.png|Pet Female Butterfly Category:Adoptable Category:Shanell0420's Adoptables